


A Long-Distance Relationship

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M, Reporter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 娱乐记者Smith/电影明星Neo（Thomas Anderson）按照计划，头顶“冉冉升起的电影界新星”之名的尼欧应该要为了某篇颇有断章取义之嫌的采访而质询一番那位不带半点惭愧的意思就署下姓名的无良记者，但当他把手伸向腰带的卡扣时，仰面躺在床上的大明星这才发现自己在不知不觉中被手机通话另一头的男人给蛊惑了。
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 5





	A Long-Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫  
> 普通人的世界4.0，娱乐记者Smith/电影明星Neo（Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）  
> Ps. 其实... ...这应该是有完整的正文故事的... ...然而，严肃的部分我一笔没动还修了这么条连拖拉机都开不过去的乡间小土路？我™？？？咳，简而言之，这篇就是个“想跟对象搞深夜语爱结果人家把我撂了”的故事，那个啥... ...就... ...要打要骂下手轻一点就好，我别无所求😭😭😭再次感谢所有不嫌弃我的同志们，我哭了呜呜呜呜😭😭😭

A Long-Distance Relationship

远距离恋爱

按照计划，头顶“冉冉升起的电影界新星”之名的尼欧应该要为了某篇颇有断章取义之嫌的采访而质询一番那位不带半点惭愧的意思就署下姓名的无良记者，但当他把手伸向腰带的卡扣时，仰面躺在床上的大明星这才发现自己在不知不觉中被手机通话另一头的男人给蛊惑了。

“你想让我怎么做？”

低沉的声音在耳边和缓地响起，尼欧无法自控地从牙缝里挤出一声轻飘飘的喘息，鼻腔被呼出的热气烫得发酸，舌头打了结，原本组织好的语句被卡在了嗓子眼儿里，溜到嘴边的强硬谴责软化成了一句：“你又胡说… …”

“温柔，还是猛烈，选一个？”

清楚过分的咬字和堪比教学的声调捎带着屏幕的温度钻进尼欧的耳朵，顺着敏锐的听觉神经毫不客气地步入中枢系统，又拉拽他的肌肉、弯曲他的指节，慢慢地，引诱他的手指探进裤腰，指尖摩挲过棉质内裤的边缘，激起他几不可见的战栗。“你别岔我的话，”尼欧不满地嘟囔，“曲解我的采访回答，你得道歉。”

“哦，”男人把音节拉长，故作遗憾地说，“我以为你打深夜电话来的原因是想我了。”

“谁想你啊。”尼欧红着一张脸冷哼、或者，压根算不上是“冷冷”地轻哼一声，随即收回覆在腰胯处的手，滑着掌心拂过平坦的小腹，然后学着男人曾经对他的那样单手解开衬衫纽扣，尽管他笨拙的技术到底无法复刻对方利索的动作。

“原来是我在自作多情？”

“你发现了。”没多久的工夫，衣服被敞开，洁白的躯体被袒露在空气中，尼欧模仿男人的节奏将手掌置于少有体毛的肌肤上来回游走，头一次这么慢条斯理地感受自己身侧的根根肋骨，头一次这么真切实在地描摹出自己锁骨的轮廓，直到修剪整齐的指甲无序地划过已然挺立在胸前的两颗红缨，丝丝电流窜过全身，他急促的吸气声被机敏的系统编辑成暧昧的电信号。

“那真是可惜了，”男人的语气平稳如机械，有无机物的质感，“我想你了。”

“骗人… …”尼欧喃喃着，大腿却因为对方单纯的陈述而紧并在一起，举着手机的胳膊差点瞬间无力。

“有这么明显吗？”

“你们这些记者不都是这样吗，胡说八道有一套。”隐藏在字词之间的失落被卷进微弱的吐气中，尼欧撇了撇嘴，被滚烫体温蒸出的泪水满溢出眼帘，他染色的眼角里有难以被察觉的酸涩，舌尖品尝到滚进唇缝的咸咸味道。不过，即使心头上涌动着些许不甘，逐渐被情欲所吞噬的尼欧还是不能克制自己忘情的抚摸，他的手滑向腿根、滑向他已经半勃的器官。

“私人恩怨不要牵扯行业集体，好吗？”男人调笑道。

“狡辩。”柔软的指腹贴上浅色的柱体，尼欧的呼吸开始变得粗重。他圈着手指青涩地撸动如他的身材一般欣长的阴茎，顶端渗出的前液沾得他满手湿漉漉的，敏感的器官在昏黄的卧室灯下泛着色情的水光。

“那你想让我干什么？”男人问。

没多少技巧的抚慰勾起一浪浪的生理快感，尼欧听清了对方的反问却无暇理会，他沉迷于这样的欢愉，晃动腰肢地顶胯，甚至抑制不住地呻吟出声，视线被眼眶内的氤氲水汽模糊。

“你想要什么？”男人徐徐地问。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”他平淡地问。

“安德森先生。”

磁性而抑扬顿挫的声线缠绕上一个不常被外人称道的本名，尼欧屏住呼吸，手上的动作骤然停滞，被盐水弥散的目光以天花板为背景板，投射出那个人、那个会时常这般念叨他名字的人仿佛近在咫尺的模样：宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸膛，平日里被梳得一丝不苟的金发乱糟糟地垂在额前，一双蔚蓝色的眼眸像是浓缩了灿烂骄阳下的大洋。

“史密斯，”尼欧唤出他的名字，“史密斯… …”

“你想要什么？”男人问。

“我… …”尼欧无从回答。

“好吧，”史密斯忍俊不禁，“温柔，还是猛烈，选一个？”

“嗯… …”尼欧呜咽着，几近飞出九霄云外的意识还能勉强隔着显示屏地回报给对方一个大大的白眼——说得好听，这种床笫之事何时由着他选了？他一边在心里暗自抱怨史密斯的道貌岸然，一边把手向后探去，小心翼翼地触到宛若花蕊般的私密处，身体在穴口的瞬间收缩后止不住地颤抖。

“别，你这样含糊我可是听不懂。”

“你在我面前吗，史密斯先生。”尼欧干巴巴地回应，葱白的手指靠着体液的润滑委屈地插进自己湿热的内里，脆弱的脖颈不禁地仰起，手机终于在他探索到那处隐秘的腺体后脱手、伴随着绵软的娇喘砸向床垫。

“你还在吗，安德森先生，”史密斯在对面咳嗽一声，“看来没有我你过得也挺好的。”

尼欧没有答复，他在渴求更多，所以他把手指一根、一根地塞进可怜巴巴的小洞，双腿敞开，脚趾攥起，整个人瘫在床垫上，牙齿咬着饱满的下唇，眼皮在紧皱的细眉下合起。可是，这还不够。他快速地抽插手指，情不自禁地搅动着那一寸烫人的肠道却仍然欲求不满。这还不够，这远远不够，他需要更粗壮的东西捅进体内，他需要更粗暴的撞击攻陷心房，他还需要环住腰际的臂弯、还需要扼住颈项的手掌、还需要肆虐在胸前的撕咬、还需要… …

“史密斯，”泪滴坠在睫毛上，男人残留在床褥间的味道包裹周身，尼欧带着哭腔说，“我想要你。”

我想要你的抚摸、你的拥抱，我想要你在我全身播种下的爱痕和落在额角的一枚轻吻，还想要你不经意间流露出的柔情和在我耳畔低语出的情愫。

我想要你。

我想要你在我身边。

尼欧的头倚着手机，一只手在身后继续开拓、一只手在身前加速撸动，柔软的黑发被汗水打湿，突出的骨节印着撩人的粉色，留有一排牙印的嘴唇大张着、再也困不住销魂的哭喊。他在散发荧光的屏幕前彻底坦白了自己，在沉默的语音中淹没于澎湃的欲海，然后被攀上顶峰的快乐窒息、席卷脑海的高潮夺走了心跳——他释放了，在让人面红耳赤的呻吟中。

“妈的，”腿间的一块布料隆起，还想坐怀不乱的史密斯骂骂咧咧地认识到他因为这该死的外出访谈错过了什么，继而磨着后槽牙地打开出行软件准备改签航班，“我真应该就这通电话给你写个爆炸性的桃色新闻。”

“作为一名职业的记者，请对你笔下的文字负责，史密斯先生。”尼欧用鼻尖蹭了蹭手机的侧边，有气无力地说。

“还要怎么负责，这可是实打实的真事。”史密斯挖苦道。

“哇哦，”尼欧翻了个身，趴在手机旁眨了眨眼睛，“不如… …回家、对我负责？”

“这也是我正在做的事情。”史密斯没好气儿地查看航班信息，不消片刻，他记起了什么，于是直接问：“你打电话是要跟我说什么来着？”

“这个嘛… …”尼欧脸埋在床褥里心虚地说，“对不起，我忘了。”

END


End file.
